In manual transmission apparatuses for automobile, selecting loads of the shift lever are usually set up properly from a viewpoint of the shifting operability. By setting up them properly, the following are intended: making the neutral positions definite; exerting the sense of exactness or preciseness in the shifting operations; and upgrading the shift feelings. Moreover, selecting loads, which result in the prevention of failure or miss selections, and the like, are also taken into account. As a structure for selecting loads, one such as Patent Literature No. 1 has been available, for instance. In Patent Literature No. 1, a structure is disclosed, structure in which a spring 5b is installed onto an arm 3 that interlocks with a shift lever, and a roller 5d, which is installed onto the leading end of that spring 5b, comes into contact with a cam face 8a to rotate, thereby generating selecting loads. In Patent Literature No. 1, since a cam-face part 8, which constitutes the cam face 8a, is made detachable, it is possible to replace various kinds of cam-face parts, which have different cam faces one another, to use.
A so-called heavy selection system has been available so far as the prevention of miss shifting into reverse, for instance. It is a system that prevents the miss shifting by making loads higher at the time of selecting into reverse.